MESA PARA DOS
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Oneshot.Inspirada en un fanart de mi amiguita keila Nott,gracias por inspirarme!


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

Este fic fue inspirado por un fanart de mi amiguita Keila Nott, gracias por darle una manita a mi inspiración!; se me hizo muy romántico y tierno y simplemente la idea vino a mi mente…

**MESA PARA DOS**

Definitivo no es mi día pensaba una rubia pecosa mientras salía corriendo hacia el hospital donde trabajaba y un sonriente Albert la despedía desde la ventana del pequeño departamento que ambos compartían…

-Candy ve con cuidado por favor, pequeña dormilona! Estoy pensando seriamente moverte el despertador y colocarlo hasta la ventana… jajajajaja

-Albert, que malo eres! Jajajaja, nos vemos en la noche, que tengas un buen día…

Mientras corría por las calles de Chicago trataba de ignorar lo que a su alrededor sucedía, desde tempranas horas de ese día en particular, la gente caminaba por las calles felices, comprando chocolates, tarjetas y flores…

-mmm, que tiene de particular el día de hoy? – Pensaba con cierto fastidio y nostalgia la rubia.

Apenas el invierno pasado acababa de terminar su relación con Terry y lamentablemente no había día que no lo recordada con tristeza de lo que fue y ya no era; en realidad había tenido una relación? Había sido más el tiempo que estuvieron separados que el que pasaron juntos, ella siempre iba tras él , y tras ella… quien iba?, cartas…eso si, muy lindas, pero que había significado ella realmente en la vida de él y él que significaba realmente en la vida de ella… por mucho que le doliera, él había tomado su decisión, se quedaba con Susan… si, ella de alguna manera se lo pidió, pero bien él pudo negarse y luchar por su amor, definitivo su amor estaba destinado a ser lo que NO pudo ser, sabía que tenía que ir sanando su corazón, no era bueno ni sano para ella ni para los que la rodeaban, lo que menos quería era que se preocuparan por ella, en especial Albert, su gran amigo y confidente quien ahora de convertirse en rescatado, se convirtió una vez más en rescatador de su corazón herido.

Al fin llegó al hospital y por fortuna había bastante trabajo por hacer, al menos se mantendría ocupada en cuerpo y mente y evitar pensar en cosas que simplemente la ponían mal. Día de San Valentín, quien necesita de esto?

Albert por su parte se disponía a salir a trabajar como de costumbre en el restaurante como lavaplatos, había sido el único lugar donde no les importó contratarlo pese a no tener papeles o documento alguno que lo identificaran; comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacía su trabajo, le gustaba hacerlo e ir disfrutando de todo lo que le rodeaba, era un día bastante frío, sin embargo no le importó, él disfrutaba de la ida y el regreso diario de esa forma, aunque no había mucha naturaleza que ver, pero el hecho de sentir como el aire o el sol acariciaban su piel, para él era más que suficiente; mientras se acercaba más a la ciudad notó también a la gente yendo de un lado para otro haciendo alguna compra de última hora para esa persona especial, y sin querer su mente viajo a cierta rubia pecosa de ojos verdes…

-Candy…pequeña, haría lo que fuera por verte reír de nuevo, por ver tu linda sonrisa, verte feliz ,aunque sea a su lado… - en eso pensó mientras pasaba por una tienda en donde vendían los chocolates favoritos de Candy y no pudo evitar comprar una caja.

Llegó a su trabajo y ya las mesas estaba ocupadas desde temprana hora, parejas de todas las edades abarrotaban el restaurante y eso que apenas iniciaba la jornada ese día iba a ser uno de los más ocupados que tuviera, ya que la afluencia de la gente que iba a celebrar ese día a comer con su pareja aumentaba.

Cada vez que la puerta se abría llevando y trayendo a los ocupados meseros, Albert podía ver hacia las ocupadas mesas, en su mayoría parejas que se veían enamoradas a los ojos mientras compartían sus alimentos, de repente se imagino haciendo lo mismo con Candy….

-Candy… - pensó – en lo profundo de mi corazón albergaba la esperanza que algún día terminaras tu relación con Terry y así poder tener yo la oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón, pero ahora que tengo esa oportunidad, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable, se que tu amor le pertenece a él y no se si algún día puedas llegar a verme como algo más que a un amigo, tal vez me tenga que conformar sólo con eso…-

-Muchacho, deja de soñar y apresúrate a lavar esos platos, no se lavan solos, sabes - le dijo el jefe de cocina

Albert sacudió la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo… tal vez no hoy, ni mañana pero al menos esa noche haría algo especial para ella.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

La noche llegó y Albert terminó su jornada laboral, caminó un poco más aprisa hacia el departamento para poder preparar lo que tenía en mente, lo único en lo que pensaba era en alegrar un poco el corazón de su querida Candy.

Candy por su parte había estado ausente todo el día, trabajo sin descanso casi en automático para apartar de su mente a Terry, sin embargo era hora de volver a su realidad; salió del hospital sin ganas de nada mientras en la calle seguía viendo a muchas parejas que sonreían felices, suspiro profundamente y en su camino se topo con una pastelería, y vio la tarta de duraznos que tanto le gustaba a Albert y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa…

-mmm, porque no? Albert se merece eso y más de mi parte, ha sido tan lindo escuchando todos mis líos e independiente aunque es día de San Valentín, porque negarme a pasar una linda cena junto a él, después de todo él ha compartido junto a mi momentos buenos y malos, y aunque no es mi pareja es parte importante en mi vida-

Pagó la tarta y un poco más animada se encaminó a su departamento….

-Que raro, parece que Albert no ha llegado… la luz esta apagada-

Subió por las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se encontró con todo apagado… no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y decir en voz alta…

-Albert, donde estas? Se siente todo tan vacio y triste sin ti….

Acababa de decir eso último cuando de repente la pequeña luz del cerillo ilumino ligeramente el pequeño comedor y un sonriente Albert la esperaba parado al lado de la mesa encendiendo las velas que puso.

-Buenas noches Candy, bienvenida!

Candy sonrió sorprendida ante el detalle de Albert, la mesa estaba puesta, había un pequeño florero con algunas flores adornando y las velas dando un aspecto más íntimo a la escena. Albert se aproximo a ella, le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo, le tomó la bolsa y la ayudó a sentarse mientras le dijo…

-Mesa para dos señorita?

-Albert! Pero que lindo detalle…es que no debiste hacer todo esto…

-Candy, no digas nada y no quiero verte triste, esto lo hice únicamente para alegrar tu día, así que toma asiento por favor mientras traigo la cena.

-No, déjame ayudarte por favor….-

-De ninguna manera, tú eres mi festejada y lo haré yo…-

-Albert, pero si siempre lo haces…-

-mmm, será porque a ti siempre se te quema la cena?

-Albert! Que grosero eres….- e hizo ademán de enojarse y le enseño la lengua…

-jajajajaja Candy! Sabes que es broma, además has mejorado en la cocina-

-Pero tú cada día mejoras más, creo nunca llegaré a ser tan buena como tú y creo jamás podré ser una buena esposa-

-Candy no lo creo, algún día te convertirás en una buena esposa… -

Candy sonrió ante lo dicho por Albert y procedieron a cenar, definitivo cada día se esmeraba más y parecía tener un don natural para la cocina… compartieron de postre la tarta que Candy compró, detalle que le agradó al rubio sacándole una gran sonrisa…

-Candy, te acordaste! Es mi postre favorito…

-Albert, siempre me acuerdo de ti sabes… eres una persona muy especial para mi, siempre te lo he dicho.

-También tengo algo para ti, permíteme… - dio la media vuelta y sacó del mueble de atrás la caja con chocolates y se los entregó a Candy…

-Gracias Albert!

-Se que no somos pareja Candy (que más quisiera yo) pero quería que te sintieras bien este día, hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos desde que vivimos aquí y es mi forma de decirte que me importas… y mucho y que siempre, siempre vas a contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Candy en respuesta se abrazo muy fuerte a él, el rubio la atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciendo el contacto más íntimo… como amaba a esa pecosa, como quería decirle que su cariño era mayor a lo que un amigo pudiera sentir, pero no era el momento y lentamente aparto a la rubia de su abrazo.

-Gracias de nuevo Albert, siempre has sabido decirme una palabra de aliento, estar conmigo cuando más te he necesitado, hoy fue un día difícil sabes… ver a todas esas parejas felices, tomados de las manos, caminando juntos, compartiendo tantas cosas que yo ya no podre compartir con Terry…- y diciendo eso de nuevo lo abrazo llorando sobre su pecho. No sabía porque, pero el estar así con él le daba mucha paz, esa calidez en su abrazo le daba tanta seguridad, tanto… amor? No, no podía ser, seguro estaba confundida, eran muchas emociones para un solo día, lo único que sabía con certeza, es que podía permanecer así, junto a él abrazada el resto de su vida.

Albert la contemplo con esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de amor, definitivo no era el día ni aún era el tiempo, pero algo muy dentro de su corazón le dijo que algún día podría llegar a aspirar a ser algo más que un amigo para ella.

Deposito un tierno beso cargado de amor sobre su frente y le dijo…

-Feliz día de San Valentín pequeña llorona

-Feliz día de San Valentín también para ti Albert… te quiero mucho…

**FIN**

Les dije que era un mini, mini fic muy rosita… espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
